A method is disclosed for playing a game on a field between teams having equal numbers of players. The method includes the step of initially designating one team as offense and the other team as defense. Thereafter, the method includes providing a ring for manual engagement by the players, whereby the ring is thrown by and caught by the players in the course of the game. The field is marked to define a substantially rectangular playing area having a width and a length and defining a midline across the width of and substantially midway along the length of the field. Designating a pair of scoring areas across the width of and at opposing ends of the length of the field is followed by outlining a pair of supplemental scoring areas on the field surface that are spaced a predetermined distance from respective ones of the pair of scoring areas. Thereafter, the method includes requiring a throwing player of the offense team to throw the ring to a receiving player of the offense team while allowing guarding of offense players by defense players disposed at a predetermined distance from the offense players. The method of playing further includes limiting the steps a receiving player may take before throwing the ring to another receiving player of the offense team, the offense registering a URT score when the ring is caught by an offense player within the scoring area at the defense end of the field. In addition, the method includes calling a turnover when the thrown ring is blocked or intercepted by a defense player or dropped by a receiving offense player, whereupon team offense and defense designations are reversed. Ultimately, the method of play includes providing a supplemental PAU score attempt following a URT score, wherein an offense player is allowed to throw the ring unguarded from a position on the defense end of the field in an attempt to bring the ring to rest on the field within the defense team supplemental scoring area.
Apparatus is disclosed for playing a game between opposing teams having equal numbers of offense and defense players on a field including a plurality of markers for placing on the field for defining a field length, a field width and a pair of first areas of predetermined depth extending across each end of the field length. Further, means is provided for defining a pair of second areas on the surface of the field, wherein the second areas are located a predetermined distance beyond each end of the field length. A manually engageable ring is provided for throwing and catching by the players, whereby a score is registered by an offense player by catching the ring inside one of the first areas and a supplemental score is registered by the offense player after the score by throwing the ring to rest on the surface of the field within one of the second areas.
In a further definition of apparatus for playing a game between opposing teams having equal numbers of offensive and defensive players on a field, twelve markers are included for placement on the field for defining a rectangular playing area having a width and a length. The playing area has a scoring area across each end of the playing area length and a midfield position. A manually engageable resilient ring is provided for throwing and catching by offensive players and for blocking and interception by defensive players. A pair of circular rings are also provided for laying flat on the field in positions spaced beyond each scoring area, wherein the circular rings have diameters substantially four to five times the outside diameter of the manually engageable resilient ring.